The project will have two main objectives: (a) providing improved psychological services for elementary school children, while (b) offering training in child mental health care to advanced undergraduate college students and elementary school teachers. The mental health delivery system, which will be introduced into two local schools, is designed to upgrade services through improving therapeutic measures per se and by reaching more troubled children. One trained and professionally supervised college senior will be assigned to each school and together with individual teachers, will form the paraprofessional therapeutic teams for the program. Support provisions will be available to the teams in the forms of professional consultants, professionally conducted parent workshops, and a corps of professionally supervised college-student volunteers. Program characteristics will include stress both on the development of specific remedial strategies for both teacher and parents and on follow-up evaluations with, if necessary, strategy revisions. Also, but to a limited degree, pathogenic home factors will be assessed and addressed, with as a rule, the coordinated involvement of various help agencies in the community. Program effects will be assessed by comparing the program schools with three control schools on different variables. Included will be measures of: (a) "conventional crisis reactions," (b) attitudes of teachers, and (c) social and conduct behaviors of children. Also, program "acceptance" measures for the two schools will be gauged by temporal changes in transaction characteristics between the single college student and teachers. The second main objective of providing training for college students and teachers will be achieved necessarily by their supervised involvement in the programs. The former will include not only the two "team" members, but the "volunteers" who will number approximately thirty each semester. Such training and experience, especially to the extent that it involves education majors, will represent a prevention service of the project.